Unexpected
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: Len is a popular boy at school with a great voice and has lots of friends. Rin is an unwanted girl with a big secret. When these two become unexpected friends, just what will happen? No Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's see... how many are mad at me for making a new story since I haven't updated anything in forever? (Actually... I don't think anyone knows what I'm talking about.) **

**So, let's see if how this story turns out. I haven't really planned much. (This just kept bothering me so I had to write.) And I haven't written this kind of story before... So the story is going to be _really_ slow.**

**Try to enjoy! (*hopeful eyes*)**

* * *

**Random Student's Point of View~ (Don't worry, the rest of the story won't be like this.)**

_Riiiiiiiing!_

I woke up sitting against the wall of the school. I guess school finally began. I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed towards my classroom.

My mom makes me go to school so early, I could easily get an hour of sleep before school starts. Which kinda sucked. It made people think I loved going to school. Which made them think I was weak. Which also made them think that I would be an easy target to bully if needed. Not that I had to worry much.

There was this other girl at my school that people liked to make fun of. Her name was Rin. Just Rin, she never gave her surname out to anyone. Not the teachers, not the students. I bet only her parents knew. She had _no_ friends which meant that we couldn't ask them. Not like we cared much.

The thing about Rin that made her an easy target was, well, many things. There was the fact that she read a lot, like a nerd, she doesn't look like she had much money, and she was _really_ anti-social. Did I mention she was mute?

That was her main problem. Everyone bullied her about it... even me, although I don't know why I did that.

As I turned the corner to go to class, I heard something hit the wall. Carefully, I hid behind the wall and slowly peeked over.

I saw two boys kicking her. Her, as in Rin. Rin wasn't making any noise although she looked like she was in pain. Of course, that was because she was mute and couldn't make noises. Bullies liked that.

I debated over if I should help her or not, and I came to the conclusion, no. Why would I help her? _I_ will get hurt then. Better her than me! I turned the corner and flew into my classroom, the bullies ignoring me.

When I got to my seat, my best friend walked over and took the seat behind me.

"Hi, sorry, I was kind of busy last night." She said quickly.

I laughed. "Hello, no worries." She smiled brightly at me.

"Did you know? There's a new transfer student coming to our class." She said excitedly.

"Really? I wonder who it is... I'm kinda excited!"

"Yeah me too. I can't wait for class to start!"

You see, my friend and I have this strange obsession over new things. From foods to yeah, you guessed it, humans. That why we were so happy about the new student. (As much as we usually are for newborn babies.)

"Class." The teacher began and all the chatter stopped. "We have a new transfer-"

He was interrupted as Rin came in with lots of bruises. He looked at her injuries and told her to sit down. He was so used to it by now that he didn't care much.

"As I was saying, we have a new transfer-"

He was interrupted again when a boy stuck his leg out and Rin tripped on it, causing lots of noise. Rin stood up again and walked to her seat like nothing happened. The students laughed. The teacher frowned but didn't say anything. Apparently, Rin would appreciate his silence more than his pity.

"Like I said before, we have a new transfer student joining out class. Please welcome Kagamine Len."

The door opened and a very cute boy came in. He was kind of like Rin with his blond hair and blue eyes. However, he didn't have over-skinny legs and arms that looked like he didn't eat anything. He didn't look like he was poor unlike Rin.

Most of the room once again burst into chatter, talking about his good looks. I turned over to my friend to tell her that he shared the same surname as the famous teenage singer. My friend noticed too and beat me to it.

"Class, class, please quiet down." The teacher said, gaining the classes attention after a few minutes. He turned to the boy... Len Kagamine. "Please introduce yourself."

The boy smiled, which caused half the room to swoon. "Hello, my name is Kagamine Len. Please call me Len. I just moved here to the neighborhood a few days ago. I really like bananas and music. I'm glad to meet you all, please take care of me."

The girls talked about his 'amazing' voice and his love to music. The boys talked about how he liked bananas which I found very random.

**Later that day...**

_Riiiiing!_

It was finally lunchtime. As I stood up and stretched my stiff body, most of the class including my best friend swarmed Len with questions. Where he was from, if he had a girlfriend, what he looks for in a girl, if he played any sports, what kind of instruments he played, and all kind of other stuff. I guess it's really tough being the new guy. Although, it must be nice getting all that attention.

Quietly opening my bento, I took a deep whiff of my lunch. It smelled really good. I said my prayers and thanked my mom for her amazing cooking skills.

I ate my lunch listening to my ipod since my best friend was still trying to get her turn with Len. Remembering his surname, I flipped to my playlist until I found the song I was looking for. _The Daughter of Evil_. That was the first song that Kagamine Riliane sang and it was one of my favorites. Of course, all of her songs were my favorites. (Says me and about half of the remaining school.)

I hummed along and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rin almost sad as she heard that song. I wonder why. Maybe it was because she was mute and couldn't sing.

**Few months later... (gomen! so many timeskips! But, I kind of need them to introduce the story)**

It's been a few months since Len joined our class now. He fit in better than me and Rin. Actually, he was kind of the most popular guy at our school.

People looked up to him for his ability to sing and his natural easy-going smile (more like his handsome looks!). He had made lots of friends with this friendly attitude and there was almost no one who didn't know his name and no one hated him. Some were jealous, but even they couldn't hate such an amazing soul.

**Few months later... (_another _timeskip already? _*_Please don't kill me!*)**

"Len is going to jump off the roof!" Someone ran in, panting.

"WHAT?!" Many students replied and ran out the door. The teacher's face paled and he ran outside too. The only person I didn't think would react was... Rin. I didn't think she would care at all, but, she was the first one out the door. She was fast I tell you. Faster than anyone who was bullied for years could ever run. **(That sounded weird. Some grammar mistake, can someone correct me?)**

When I reached the rooftop, it was really crowded and loud. Many people tried to tell Len not to jump but, no one stepped within 30 feet of him. When the people tried to tell him to come back to the safer area, he just replied sadly. "I'm no longer needed, look! I have a black eye, I don't look attractive anymore, do I? **(Okay, I can't believe I wrote that but... I needed to. ToT)** Listen! Can you hear my voice? It's hoarse, isn't it? I don't sound good anymore. What good am I now?

And I was left thinking without an answer.

* * *

**Before some people kill me, let me say something that I couldn't in the earlier A/N because it was a spoiler. When Len's character was created, I kept thinking about Takeshi (from KHR... it's good, go watch/read it!) and yeah, the suicide scene was created too. I'm so sorry for not being original, couldn't think! Don't worry, this will probably be the only 'copied' scene. (If one must know... I gave up trying to look for the perfect cover pic... it was too hard!)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello... I'm actually really disappointed. 0 favorites. 0 followers. 0 reviews. Ah... what did I expect? Let's just get on with this story. **

* * *

**Rin's Point of View~**

_Riiiiing!_

I looked up from my curled up little ball when the bell rang. Hearing laughter echoing in the hallways, I tried to get to my classroom, a place that was just a little bit more safe.

_'Hurry, hurry! Hurry before they get you!'_ My mind screamed at me. That was just pure luck.

I felt big heavy hands grab my shoulder. Biting the inside of the bottom of my lip, I slowly turned around. Of course, I happen to see the cruel face of another one of my bullies.

Really, I don't understand why people hate me so much. Just because they thought I was mute? Just because I looked like my parents could barely put any food on the table? Just because I had good grades when other people didn't? I just didn't understand that.

"Aww, little mute-girl looks scared. Hey, why not change that that ugly scared expression into something else? A beautiful face of pain. How about it?" The guy holding me said. He grabbed my head and made it bob up and down.

"Is that a yes I see? Come one, let's change that face already!" The other boy said. The two boys proceeded to kick and punch me, not speaking a word.

I felt every single punch, every little kick, and it _hurt_. I felt my face scrunch into a mask of pain and I had to bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from screaming. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

_'The bell has rung. Why isn't anyone coming to class?'_ I thought. _'Why can't the teacher come out of the classroom? Why can't they come and stop this?! It's so painful!'_

Of course, my thinking was all wrong. It wasn't that they didn't arrive and help me. It was because they decided not to and avoided me.

This is exactly why I hated everyone with money and fame. It seems to me, that what everybody used to get into this school. I got in because of my knowledge and brains.

Everyone with money and fame all hate people below them. They treat them as the trash of society! I swore to myself I would never become like them. I became the mute, smart, poor, _underling_ I am so I can remind myself what the poor had to deal with. That way, I will never become like those real trash of society. But, did it have to be so _painful?_.

I saw a girl peek behind the wall but, she made no move to help me. Looks like she was weighing her options. Like all the other people, she chose the choice: Do not help unless you want to get hurt. Better her than me.

That what they all think. When the girl finally went into the class, the bullies grumbled about being tired and walked away. A few minutes passed. Carefully, I stood up and walked to the door, wincing as I did so.

Seems like the teacher was in middle of saying something. He looked at me in pity before telling me to sit down. Apparently it happened often enough for him to dismiss as a minor problem. I always wondered why the teachers never help me although they keep talking about keeping the school 'safe'.

"As I was saying, we have a new transfer-" The teacher began.

He was interrupted when a boy stuck his leg out and made me trip. I slammed into some empty desks and felt my many bruises burning. However, I pretended nothing hurt and stood up and continues to walk to my seat. The students laughed and the teacher looked like he wanted to say something. It was a good thing he kept quiet. I didn't like it when teachers embarrassed me in front of a crowd. That just gives me more troubles.

"Like I said before, we have a new transfer student joining out class. Please welcome Kagamine Len." The teacher finally finished his sentence.

The door opened and a boy came in. He looked kind of like me with his blond hair and blue eyes. Unlike me he looked like one of those arrogant, rich boys.

Most of the room once again burst into chatter, talking about his good looks. I was deep in thought about his surname. It really wasn't common.

"Class, class, please quiet down." The teacher said, gaining the classes attention after a few minutes. He turned to the boy... Len Kagamine. "Please introduce yourself."

The boy smiled, which caused half the room to swoon. "Hello, my name is Kagamine Len. Please call me Len. I just moved here to the neighborhood a few days ago. I really like bananas and music. I'm glad to meet you all, please take care of me."

The girls talked about his 'amazing' voice and his love to music. The boys talked about how he liked bananas. I thought about his sad, deceiving smile.

**Later that day~**

_Riiiiing!_

I finished my notes and put away my stuff. Then, I looked for my book which hid itself at the bottom of my bag. I took it out and started reading because I did't eat anything during lunch. It was much too early for me, so I had my lunch later. This just made others think that I was too poor to afford three meals a day. Like I cared about what they said.

I had my nose deeply in my book when I heard a familiar tune. _The Daughter of Evil._ I looked at the source of the music and found a girl listening to her ipod. Without headphones. I would greatly appreciate it if that girl had some, I really didn't like that song.

After all, that song was what made Riliane famous, After all, because of that song, I lost all my friends due to betrayal. But, I should also thank that song. After all, it was because of that song that I realized how horrible people can be. After all, that song made me stronger. Much stronger than before.

I was thinking sad thoughts when I felt eyes on me. I ignored them like I always so and enveloped myself into my book again, trying to clear all thoughts from my mind.

**Few months later...**

It's been a few months since Len joined our class now. He fit in much better than me. Actually, he was kind of the most popular guy at our school.

_'No, that was wrong. I'm still the most popular. _

That wasn't good though, it just meant more bullies. I was the most popular in the bad way. I wish he would become more popular than me, then, my bullies would _all_ disappear and then, maybe he would make some real friends.

People looked up to him for his ability to sing and his natural easy-going smile, but they didn't care about the real him or the fact that his smile wasn't happy. It was sad, so very sad. I hated it. I wanted so much for him to smile. I would help, but I was afraid of him getting hurt for being friends with me. No, that wasn't it. I was afraid that when I became his friend, he would betray me. He would betray me like many others when they learn my surname and when they find out my secret.

**Few months later...**

"Len is going to jump off the roof!" Someone ran in, panting.

"WHAT?!" Many students replied and ran out the door but, I was already out. I ran with all my strength, not wanting to see him die.

_'It's my fault! It's all my fault! I was so stupid. Why am I such a coward? If I don't help because of a stupid fear, won't I be just like those horrible, arrogant people?'_

That was all that ran through my head. Everything I could have done. All the things I did wrong. How I could convince him to come back. And... how to... get him to become my... friend.

When I reached the rooftop, it was really crowded and loud. Many people tried to tell Len not to jump but, no one stepped within 30 feet of him. When the people tried to tell him to come back to the safer area, he just replied sadly. "I'm no longer needed, look! I have a black eye, I don't look attractive anymore, do I? Listen! Can you hear my voice? It's hoarse, isn't it? I don't sound good anymore. What good am I now?"

I grew angry when I heard those words. I was still stuck within the horrible crowd, struggling to get to Len. Those words were words of arrogance. I hated them so much. Len wasn't like that. I knew that for sure now. He was just lonely, like me. How could I ever have hesitated?!

When I finally broke through the crowd, I walked up to him and screamed. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**There! I finished. Was that more interesting? The first chapter had to be written to describe how the snotty fools felt and thought. That was an average student. This was Rin. Happy?**

**I don't care if it's a hate review or anything! Just please, please, please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh... Sorry? Anyone mad at me for not updating for so long? (Or do they just not care?) **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Len's Point of View~**

"SHUT UP!"

I blinked. I wondered if my ears were playing tricks on me. In front of me was Rin, the girl who was mute. The girl who was at the bottom of the social ladder.

It must be the wind and the rain. That girl can't talk, she can't do anything. Just like me.

"What do you know about me? You never had anything at all! You have nothing to lose. Unlike me, I had something people wanted. Some people cared for me. But, now that I can't sing anymore, I've dropped to the bottom. I can't sing anymore, what use do I have? If I die, no one would care. These people," I gestured to the crowd that was too sacred to come near me. "they aren't friends. They are just followers."

I laughed. It was an empty laugh that chilled even myself.

I looked at Rin again, expecting her to just stare at me and say that I was right. But instead, I was met with an angry Rin.

"I don't understand? I probably understand you more than you do yourself! I have nothing to lose? You're right. I have already lost everything! But have _I_ tried to kill myself? No! Think about the people who care about you. Your family, how would they feel if you died? Don't be so selfish and so self-centered!"

I blinked again. Rin really did... talk. How? I though she was mute and the voice I heard right now... so beautiful and familiar. Then, her words registered in my mind.

_'She understand me better than me? She doesn't have anything to lose because she already lost everything? What did she mean? My family?_

_'How could I have been so stupid. She's right. I am selfish and self-centered. I didn't even think about my family at all. They don't deserve to have such a horrible kid like me.'_

"Now, get off there. You are to come back right now and apologize to EVERYBODY who cares about you. And don't even start thinking about jumping off the edge because you think that your family would do better without you."

I looked at her in shock. Then, she grabbed my arm and pulled us towards the crowd that was about 30 feet away. I jerked backwards with more strength than I expected and found the ground more than 15 feet below us coming closer than I wanted it to.

I saw Rin frantically trying to grab the edge while still holding onto my arm.

"Just let go. You might-"

"I might what? I might live? Do you think I can live with a death on my conscience?" She interrupted.

"Well, it's better me-"

"Nuh-uh. Don't even think about ending that sentence." Rin glared at me.

We hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Then, I heard Rin's panicked voice.

"I-I don't think I can hold on my longer. The rain is making it slippery. If only it wasn't raining... then we could have lasted much longer."

"What are they doing?! Shouldn't they be getting help?"

"You said it yourself. They don't care if anyone dies or not. As long as it's not themselves that is. That's who those rich fools are. They don't care about those beneath them."

"And we're beneath them. Literally." I laughed.

Rin fumed. "Nuh-uh. Do not make jokes when lives are in danger. My hand is slipping-"

I felt her tense. I squinted my eyes and looked about Rin. It was a teal-haired girl. Somehow, I couldn't believe it. Rin couldn't either. _Someone bother to help us?!_

"Hold still, I'm getting the two of you up." The voice said loudly over the rain.

I landed back on the roof again. Everyone else had already left, leaving the teal-haired girl, Rin, and me.

"Thank you, um..."

"Hatsune Miku. You can call me Miku if you want." She said.

I opened my mouth to introduce myself even if it was unnecessary, but she continued.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to hep earlier. Everyone was shoving and I'm very strong. I'm sorry, Len-san, Rin."

Neither Rin and I looked surprised she knew our names. I _was_ probably one of the most popular boys in the school before today and Rin was the most... hated person at school. But, to hear Miku say Rin's actual name was strange. People usually just called Rin mute-girl or chatterbox, or other insulting comments to her "disability".

"It's okay. It's my fault for trying to jump off in the first place." I replied quite honestly (and hoarsely). "But, I'm never doing that again! It wouldn't be fair for Rin to risk her life for me again." I rubbed my arm and laughed.

Miku looked at me strangely before saying. "That's good. I wouldn't want to lose one of the country's best singers. Even if you are not well-known."

Rin's expression darkened and I frowned. So that's why she saved us.

"I'm sure Riliane-sama would've loved to meet you! I heard she loves meeting other talented singers. If you died, she wouldn't have the chance. We should make an appointment for you to meet her!" Miku exclaimed with stars in her eyes. But, then she whispered quietly. "If only we knew where she was and how she looks like."

Rin and I blinked.

"What?"

"You know. Riliane-sama? The most amazing and talented singer ever? Like I said. I bet she would've _loved _to meet you!"

I saw Rin roll her eyes. I guess she had problems with rich celebrities.

"Can we get back to class?" I laughed. "I'm soaked!"

Miku widened her eyes and ushered us back inside the building.

"Oh! I really don't want to get sick. If I do, then I can't go to class. And if I miss too much class, I can fall behind. And then, if I get too far behind, I'll get kicked out! Then, my parents are going to waste money trying to get me back in. And there won't be leeks for MONTHS. Then-"

I laughed. Miku was really amusing.

"Anways, thank you, Len-san for reminding us. I'm going to get changed okay? I'm going to stay with you from now on. We HAVE to let you meet Riliane-sama. I just know she'll love to meet you. Bye~" Miku said.

Rin and I sweatdropped. She's never met Riliane before. How does she know what she'll like? I'm one of Riliane's fans too. And I know for certain that _none_ of her fans have met her before. Except for some of her friend-fans.

I hear footsteps becoming louder and went back to reality. It was Miku. I was about to ask her what she wanted when she skid to a stop in front of us. She grabbed Rin's arm and ran towards the lockers once again.

I almost forgot Rin was still with me at that time. I felt bad for forgetting her, but she was so quiet-

She was _quiet_. Rin hasn't uttered a word since Miku rescued us. Why wasn't she talking? Then I remembered she was "mute". I was getting so used to her talking I forgot about her act. But why did she pretend to be mute? Doesn't that get her bullied more? Someday, I'm going to figure this puzzle, Rin out.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? Bad? Okay? Good? Great? Amazing?**

**I'm going to tell you something that would've made people mad. I was imagining Takeshi instead of Len the entire time I wrote this... AND when I was brainstorming Miku, I built her into a female Hayato. Then, I got mad at myself and this Miku is the result of it!**

**Review anything! Just to show you read this. (Like milkshake. Hate this. banana,etc.)**

**Oh, just Review~**


End file.
